The dark side of love
by Loke0
Summary: Vader asks Boba to meet him in the conference room. VaderxBoba


**Summary: Vader asks Boba to meet him in the conference room**

**Pairing: Darth VaderxBoba Fett**

**

* * *

**

Boba looked around the meeting room, realizing how painfully boring-looking and sterile it was. His eyes then traveled over to the big windows at the east side of the room, where only the black darkness of space greeted him, so he looked back to the long, oval shaped table in the middle of the room, where uncomfortable looking chairs were neatly lined up by its sides. Another minute passed by where Boba started to ponder the reason why he was standing there, alone in the big room. Darth Vader himself had wanted to meet him, in privacy. It was probably just another mission, but even so, he couldnt shake that uncomfortable feeling of that there was something more to it. The sudden sound of a door opening made Boba snap out of his thoughts and he turned his head to the right, where Darth Vader now appeared. The door closed again with a swooshing sound and everything was silent once more.

"Always on time....", the dark lord commented as he walked through the room, stopping to gaze out through one of the windows. "That's good." Boba didnt reply, but stared at Vader's back, waiting patiently for him to tell him the reason of this strange meeting. A minute or two passed by, where the black clad man seemed completely absorbed by his own thoughts, but he soon turned from the window, setting his eyes on the bounty hunter.

"You must be wondering..", he walked slowly towards Boba, rounding the man, before stopping at his left side and the bounty hunter turned his head to look at the dark lord, but did not move the rest of his body. "..why I asked you to come." Boba stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding and he followed Vader with his eyes as the taller man moved to stand in front of him. The only thing that cut the silence in the room was the regular breathing of the dark lord.

"I figured you wanted to give me another mission...or perhaps, congratulate me on my work." Boba said simply.

"You have served me well, Boba...", there was a slight change in Vader's breathing and he took a step closer. It was hard to tell if the shorter man felt intimidated by the now narrow space between them, or not. Either way, he didnt show any signs of emotions. "and I congratulate you on your hard work, but." He made a paus and lifted his right foot, moving to take a step forward, and this time, the bounty hunter took a step back, trying to create some distance between them, and at the same time wondering what was going on, but he didnt have much time to think as Vader followed him until his back ended up against the wall. This was it. Now he was dead for sure. He didnt even know what he had done wrong. It sure didnt take alot to piss the dark lord off. Vader's breathing had become more rapid and he moved a little closer, sensing the shorter man's fear increasing for every second. Even though he wasnt going to hurt Boba, Vader still enjoyed the feeling of power, the feeling of other people to fear and respect him. The bounty hunter's heart was now beating faster from what he was sure was to come and he pressed himself backwards, even though he knew it wouldnt do him any good.

"You're a fine man, Boba. Always doing what you're told....", the room fell silent again and a gloved hand came up to touch Boba's helmet, but the shorter man stiffened and turned his head away. Confusion clouded his mind, hindering him from thinking clearly and even try to come up a good enough reply to that. The hand moved over his helmet, carefully feeling its scratches and cuts, and Boba swallowed, beginning to come to his senses again. If he was going to die, he could as well try to fight it. He didnt have anything to lose anyway. However, from what Vader was now doing, one could easily jump to the conclusion that there was something sexual going on between them, and the bounty hunter hesitated, not sure of if the dark lord was just teasing him or if there was something more to it. A blush spread over his cheeks as he took the chance and pushed the taller man away from him, watching Vader stumbling backwards a few steps before regaining his balance. The dark lord raised his hand slowly, steadily towards Boba, using the force to push him back into the wall, not all too gently.

"I thought we understood each other...Boba....", he spoke in an unexpectedly calm tone as he once again approached the bounty hunter, stopping mere inches from him. Boba didnt know what to say. He was stunned. He really hadnt expected this...behavior from Vader and it intimidated him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked finally, with a voice that he thought would sound rough and threatening, but instead, the words came out rather low and weak sounding.

"Oh..nothing much...just...", Vader brought his hand up again, stroking at the fabric covering Boba's neck, then lets the hand travel further down to the shoulder and finally wraps it around Boba's back, pulling him to him. Unprepared for the sudden move, the bounty hunter stumbles slightly and puts his hands on Vader's chest, attempting to push the man away from him, but with little success.

"Be still", the dark lord breathes as he uses his other hand to explore the man's body further, slipping it down Boba's lower back until it reaches his bum and Boba gasps, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Though, he doesnt say anything. He doesnt want to make Vader angry again. He'd seen what terrible things the force could do to people and he wasnt willing to let that happen to himself. Resting his head against Vader's shoulder, he let the other man touch him, refraining from trying to escape it all. It would probably just do him more harm than this. Physically anyway....Against his will, Boba felt himself growing hard from the soft caresses all over his body and he bites his lower lip, trying to think of something else. Vader's breathing has become more intense as he eagerly explores his victim's body, squeezing a little every now and then, making the bounty hunter concentrate hard not to moan. Vader then carefully presses Boba back against the wall and the shorter man swallows, for the first time in a very long time feeling afraid. Afraid of what he suspects is to come. Sensing this, the dark lord smiles a little under the helmet, feeling aroused by how the other man seems to fear him.

"Dont worry, my little bounty hunter..", he breathes and grabs Boba's waist with both hands. "I wont hurt you." Boba notices how his own breathing has become much more intense and he closes his eyes hard as Vader moves his hands in under his shirt. The cold gloves are causing shivers to run through his body and he wriggles a little at this, but they soon warm up as they move over his naked skin, lower and lower. The dark lord freezes suddenly, his fingers halfway down into the other man's pants, feeling the soft flesh of the bum under his palms. He feels Boba's hands on a firm grip around his arms, stopping him from going any further. Inhaling impatiently, he pulls his hands out of the pants and instead he takes a step back, smirking behind that helmet of his and Boba stares at him, not sure whether he should feel relieved or not. With other plans in mind, Vader reaches down to his own groin, taking his time in loosening the piece of his armor that protects his lower parts from harm. Boba watches, his heart racing, feeling how his own pants seem to become tighter and more narrow than before. He carefully, slowly so that the dark lord wont notice, reaches for the gun hanging from his belt, realizing that this was the only way he could escape. However, he hesitates, his hand hovering right over the weapon, but the other man looks up suddenly and Boba freezes.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you", Vader speaks calmly and uses to force to take the bounty hunter's gun, throwing it to the floor behind himself as it connects with his hand. Then, like if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, he continues to fiddle with his armor, until it finally comes off and falls to the floor with a metallic sound. Without another word, Vader steps forward and grabs Boba's waist, turning him around to face the wall, breathing down his neck as he ponders his next move, feeling the increased speed of the other man's heart beats. He presses his hardened groin against Boba's buttocks, causing the bounty hunter to gasp and his hand slips down to grasp between his victim's legs. Boba shudders and a moan escapes his mouth, against his will. He's now painfully hard and therefor enjoys the way Vader is rubbing his groin, hating himself for giving into it. He pants slightly, resting his palms and the front of his helmet against the wall before him, letting his eyes close momentarily. Stepping back again, Vader proceeds with unzipping his own pants, letting his fully hardened member out, once again coming to stand very close behind the other man. A deep blush spreads over Boba's face as he feels the dark lord's hard shaft against his bum and he feels the warm breath against his neck as Vader rests his helmet on his shoulder.

"I wish I could kiss you", there was only a hint of emotion in Vader's voice as he said this and Boba turned his head a little, still pressed against the wall. He moved his left hand from the wall, slowly, carefully moving it backwards, placing it on the dark lord's tight. Even though he was wearing gloves, he could clearly feel the softness of the skin underneath it. Vader grunted at this and allowed the bounty hunter to touch him, moving his own hand to Boba's groin again, this time slipping it inside his pants.

"..Lord Vader.." Boba swallows as he feels another hand starting to remove his pants and he stiffens, his grip on the other man's tight hardening as he feels the warm, rock hard cock pressing against his now naked bum. He feels his body starting to tremble as he gets more and more aroused. No one had ever touched him like this before. He'd never felt dominated in this way before and he had to admit that he liked it. One of Vader's hands grasped his hip, holding him in place, while the one that had been on his groin now moved over his bum and slipped down between his legs from behind, searching for an entrance. Boba lets out a moan as one gloved finger moves over the hole, and his own cock twitches with excitement. The dark lord's breathing changes into a more rapid, excited one as he presses the finger into the hole carefully, causing Boba to stiffen and whimper at the sudden pain that spread throughout his lower body.

"..Relax", Vader says with a calm voice as he proceeds with pulling it in and out a few times, preparing the bounty hunter for a bigger replacement. He impatiently continues for a little longer, getting more aroused by Boba's heavy breathing, wanting nothing more than to push his hard cock into the man. He feels the muscles tightening around his finger as he roughly pushes it further up, beginning to pick up a rather smooth motion now. Feeling that this was enough, he pulls the finger out again, earning a low moan from Boba. He then grabs the man's buttocks, pressing his erection between them.

"W-wait....", Boba turns a little, placing his hand on Vader's leg, trying to keep him from entering him. He swallows, waiting for the other man's next move. The only sound to fill the room at the moment is the dark lord's heavy breathing.

"I've been waiting too long for this", Vader replies simply, using his right hand to push Boba forward a little. Whereupon he proceeds with pushing the tip of his cock into the bounty hunter, and Boba hisses, feeling how some of his lust is beginning to subdue at this new pain that courses through his anal orifice. Vader grunts in pleasure as he forces himself deeper into the warm, wet abdomen, ignoring the obvious sounds of pain from the other man. He grabs Boba's hip with his left hand and lets the other hand move over the bounty hunter's back, in under his shirt, while he pulls out a little bit, only to push back in slowly, moaning. Boba moans too, but mostly out of pain as the other man picks up some speed, driving into him at a fast pace now. He bites his lip hard, refusing to show any signs of either pain or pleasure, but he pretty much fails at that. Paying no attention to Boba's suffering, Vader keeps humping him, while eagerly caressing his body. The thrusts are becoming more rough and fast and Boba feels his legs almost giving away underneath him. Vader suddenly lets out a loud, satisfied moan, pushing deep inside and Boba gasps, feeling warm liquid filling him up. The warm tingling sensation takes away some of the pain, but it soon comes back as Vader starts pulling out of him, leaving his bum and upper legs all sticky and wet. Boba makes a face, feeling how the liquid runs down his tight. Vader has now let him go, still breathing heavily and the sound of pants being pulled up reaches Boba's ears and he dares to turn around slightly, but not fully.

"Thank you..Boba", Vader says, still slightly out of breath as he puts his piece of armor back on, making sure that his suit looks fine before he can leave. The bounty hunter slowly turns to face the dark lord, his hands covering his private parts, still painfully erect.

"You know your way out", with those words, Vader simply walks away, leaving Boba alone in the big room and he sinks down to the floor slowly, feeling both used and humiliated. Gathering himself a little, he carefully forces his body up to stand again, his legs still trembling. Taking a deep breath, he pulls his pants back on, forcing his hard cock back as he pulls up the zipper. Then, retrieving his gun from the floor a few feet away, Boba hesitatingly leaves the room, a deep blush spreading over his face as he marches past the storm troopers outside, making his way down the hallway.


End file.
